Trailer Park Ranma Edition
by Aeoden
Summary: A collection of trailers for future stories I plan on writing. If you're curious, please drop by and check them out, I would love the feedback!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own any of these IP's. They belong to their proper owners. Which is not me.

AN: Hey guys, I know I've been out of commission for a while, but I am happy to announce I am back. A new chapter of HDR will be out soon. As for what this is. This is to be a place where I can drop trailers for my Ranma crossovers without cluttering things up. By all means please feel free to comment on what you like here. I am open to discuss any of these projects. One last note before you start, I apologize for the formatting. It was better set up, but I forgot that changes that stuff. Oops.

* * *

{Suggested music: Ai no Senshi, from the 20th anniversary soundtrack (duet with a male and female vocalist)}

It's night in Tokyo as a glow of warm light shines over the city. At the light's source is found a conflict that ends in tears as old memories resurface and the star crossed lovers of old are torn from one another yet again. In spite of the pain at its source, the light is far reaching and bathes the entirety of Tokyo. Ailments of all kinds being cured over night.

The following morning at a well known house and dojo of Nerima, a scream fills the air.

However, some ailments may have been better than the truth to come after.

"Ranma, you're over reacting! I know you can get through this," Akane reassures the pig tailed boy as they make their way to school. The boy in question sighs in response to his fiancée's words.

"Yeah yeah, I'll probably get through this like I always do," He replies from his usual place on the fence as he turns his gaze upward and mumbles something that only he could hear," I hope"

Memories of pain long forgotten shall reawaken.

Darkness was all that could be seen. Bright points of light began to appear. So many they were, it seemed an impossible task to count them all. _Those are the stars…_ Soon the many shades and hues of space filled the darkness. As it all seemed to form, a small yellow star seemed to grow as all else seemed to shrink away. Around this welcoming source of light, many colored orbs circled. _Your home._ The sun continued to grow and a small dazzling crystal showed to orbit far closer than anything else would dare. It circled there for a time before it sank into the sun itself.

Suddenly all things seemed to be engulfed in flames. The heat seemed so intense. Amidst the flames the crystal showed once more. This time the crystal seemed to grow to an unbelievable size. Finally all things were encompassed in light before giving way to myriads of colors that seemed to dance and play. Those colors gave form to a shimmering castle. Within its deepest sanctum lies a young lady surrounded in darkness. Suddenly, a voice seemed to speak from nowhere.

"Why do you fight?" it whispered to the suffering lady," Do you even remember?"

A deep cackling filled the castle like the sound of so many cloths being ripped. It was the voice of something wrong. An enemy. _Who? Who is she and what fight?_ Slowly the castle stopped shimmering. The darkness seemed to grow and change the light to a deep blue.

"That's right, there's no meaning to this fight, it only prolongs suffering," The mysterious voice spoke once more. The girl began to tremble slightly as tears began to flow. Pain seemed to suffuse everything. Upon the girl's forehead a symbol appeared. It was simply a circle with a dot at its center. For an instant the pain and darkness almost seemed to vanish before all light seemed to fade. All was encompassed in darkness. The harsh cackle began once more. It became a fierce roar that ringed of delight. The sound of shattering crystal filled the halls of the castle as light once more filled it. Not the warm and gentle light of before but that of a raging inferno. All was engulfed in flames. All was a single instant of intense, searing pain as the darkness fled effortlessly from the sun.

With various elements being set into motion, how will it all end?

"It's good to see you Ranko, not playing in the water with Mr. Panda?" Nodoka Saotome questions the red haired tomboy cousin of her son's fiancé. She suddenly noticed someone trying to sneak away," Genma! Is that you dear? Where is my son!"

Will sacrifices be made and why?

"Ranma, where are you going?" Akane pleaded the now grim faced man who had been acting distant of late. In response he vanished from sight leaving her shocked at his use of the sealed technique

And where will it all lead?

A woman with long green hair in the uniform of a senshi and bearing a key like staff stood before the pig-tailed martial artist with grim resolution upon her face. Though she seemed to be in her twenties, her eyes belied her age as they bore down upon Ranma.

"Ranma Saotome, prepare to die," The keeper of time spoke before moving to attack

Join Ranma and the senshi on an adventure to see a new _**Sunrise**_!

All of the senshi stand together smiling at the redhead.

Or will they bear witness to a new dusk.

Ranma collapses to the ground over come by the pain of heartbreak and screams out. The falling rain hiding tears.

Tentative Title: _**Sunrise from Long Ago**_

* * *

{Suggested music: Zankoku na Tenshi no Te-Ze}

Ozpin sat behind his desk enjoying his hot cocoa as he looked over the a report sent to him by Oobleck. He considered the man's findings with care. It did not set well with him. After all, these latest findings went against what he had known already. He considered what to do. After all, one of the findings could be followed up. The Faunus people were not going to be happy if they ever found out. Especially the White Fang.

"What did you say your name was!?" Blake demanded angrily as she could not believe anyone would be stupid enough to name their child such. It was like asking to get their child killed! The redhead before her looked to her in confusion as if not comprehending the severity of what she had said while those nearby backed away in shock at the scene playing out before them.

"Luanma?" the girl replied in confusion. Blake's tension dropped a little, but she still couldn't believe anyone would come so close to using that foul name. The name of the betrayer.

Troublesome as that mess could be, the other pieces were more worrying. An example of such being an old map.

"Great. Where am I supposed to find a nice quirky girl to talk to !?" the blonde knight to be of the Arc family proclaimed in annoyance as he finds himself alone in the crowded room.

"Oh, My, GOD!" squealed a familiar voice that he had not heard in years. Jaune quickly turned about in dread to find his twin sister with sparkling blue eyes and long blonde hair, Gwen.

Or the findings regarding a strange tome.

A girl with short brown hair tied off by bows high on either side of her head looked about in the forest. She hated being alone and a dark feeling crept the her being just as her semblance told her of the location of the grim nearby. She had to find someone quick-

"Now whe- Oh! Hey Sakura!"

Not to mention an overly sophisticated device that they couldn't figure how to use. Only that it was found to be far too old for how advanced it was…

Ehuang wielded her blade with ruthless abandon as she waded into the grimm. Anger held her and focused into a cold hatred to be delivered with each strike of her blade. This was not the reckless advance of a berserker but of a skilled killer. Once the Grimm came in sight, her kind persona fell by the wayside, her long blue hair trailing as she danced among her soon to be victims. Her aura visibly coalescing about her blade each time she struck.

Ozpin shook his head in dismay before letting out a sigh and looking at the two waiting figures.

"Well, we can't leave this alone. That being said, let's track down this…" Ozpin grimaced for a moment in distaste before continuing," Ranma Saotome…"

Join team LGSE as it makes new waves in Remnant.

Tentative title: _**Legacy of Sorrows**_

* * *

In Japan, there is a place in the forests around Tokyo away from the capital city of Kyoto. Within the wilderness if one were to come across an old beaten path, one would find a strange shrine. Though devoid of any signs of life, it stands remarkably intact as if it had been taken care for daily. For most, this is where the oddities end, but for some it is only the beginning.

{Suggested music: Dream Refrain}

Crossing the boundary leads to the lands of the Eastern Wonderland. A place filled to the brim with magic and unsurpassed natural beauty. Be it from the forests brimming with magic and fairies, the mountains of tengu or gods, or even the various dwellings strewn about this strange and wondrous land, it is truly a sight to behold for nothing in the world outside could match it.

As for the shrine on the other side, there is currently an argument going on between rather important individuals.

"For the last time I said NO!" the legendary red white miko of the Hakurei shrine, Reaimu Hakurei, declared vehemently.

"Aww, but it could be so much fun!" replied the gap ha- *glare* -Ahem- 17 year old gap mistress and originator of the barrier, Yukari Yakumo.

Sometimes it pays to compromise…

Yukari sat alone in her realm, a place that made up the boundaries of all things. All around, the darkness was pierced with numerous uncountable staring eyes that didn't seem to bother the woman. She simply pouted as she considered her plans. It was then that she became quite aware of something. As she studied the source of the disturbance, a smile graced her face as a new plan formed. If Reimu wouldn't listen, then she would just have to introduce her to her newest source of fun. After all-

Elsewhere, one Ranma Saotome felt a chill.

It was an ordinary day within the human village when suddenly the night's sky was set ablaze by a roiling column of fire in the distance. Keine looked to it in growing dread as she recognized the direction.

"Mokou!"

A redheaded girl in chinese silks breathed heavily as yet more of magic dolls came flying at her. She prepared to engage before having to leap back from another blast of magic magic from pajama girl. She really wished she knew how to fly… She thought as she breathed heavily. The endless onslaught was wearing her out. _This can_ _'_ _t_ _possibly_ _-_

"Masuta~ Supa~ ku!"

The shrine maiden's eye twitched as she stared at the wreckage that was once her shrine. She was not alone in viewing the remains of her home. A woman with long hair and another who could be mistaken for a child stood beside her.

"Why me!?" Sanae screamed out pitifully as her two deities simply stared in shock.

"All's fair in love and war"

Tentative title: _**Incident!? The Ranma Wars!**_

* * *

{Suggested Music: Little Date, Ranma ½ opening 2 (overall eps 19-40)}

"DAMMIT! Even the weather is mocking me today!" A now female Ranma screeched as she shook her fist at the heavens in fury. Ranma was currently alone on her way home with a still red hand print on her face from being slapped for picking on Ryouga once again. She was also now back to being angrier than hell with the return of her female form that day. Due to walking slowly from a wounded leg and constantly brooding ( such that it would make even a certain Uchiha proud), Akane had made it home long before Ranma.

When Ranma got home she was glad to have finally gotten to take a peaceful bath and become a guy yet again. As he left the bath to get some dinner, a certain evil, perverted, little gnome decided to ambush him with a bucket of water and lingerie. Ranma was not amused.

"Dammit ya old freak!" She screeched yet again that day as she chased said gnome downstairs and promptly ran into her mother.

"Ranma, while it is good of you to play with the old master, it is time for dinner," she spoke with authority to her sometimes daughter. Ranma was just about to head over to the table and take her place when her mother added," And please do something about your current form, it's unma-"

"I have something to do, mom," She interrupted coldly before exiting the house and quickly jumping to the roof to be alone.

As she sat alone up there she gazed out upon the sky as the stars began to show. All the while she thought more on her problems. Nothing had changed for the better since that time. The fiancées were still fighting over her. The Kunos were just as insane as usual. And now with what happened at school today, her school life had just gotten worse. Hell, even her own mother seemed to be getting worse with as time went on. As much as she wanted to get to know and love her mom, the damn pact kept getting in the way. Her mother always carried that katana around and seemed to be falling into doubt about Ranma's manliness lately in regard to her failures in solving the issue. It seemed the only acceptable thing her mother would accept is that she married Akane and start an honest to god harem. As far as Ranma was concerned she really had no one on her side at this point. Even Akane in spite of how she loved her. Akane never seemed to trust her. _But why? Why is my life a living hell!?_

These thoughts and more filled the martial artist's head as she brooded over her life. So much so in fact the she didn't even notice the fiery chunk of space rock heading on a direct course for her…

{Suggested Music Change: Fires Fade, by miracle of sound}

"Oh no, I hope that didn't hit anyo-" Keiichi spoke once more with the growing realization that the meteor had touched down somewhere in tokyo. Everything had suddenly gone quiet. Color vanished and the shades of whites, grays, and blacks warped and melded into an empty black void. Even the sensations of flowing air and the ground beneath their feet vanished. The goddesses found themselves looking about the void alone in confusion. They knew that they were no longer in Midgard but nothing more beyond that. As they looked about, the strange feeling of something horrible having come to pass grew. Finally they looked to each once more to find they each were glowing in a silvery light and wore their full goddess attire.

Pain. Horrifying pain. Excruciatingly horrifying pain. This was all the girl knew as she screamed in agony. So great was the pain that she never knew that the denizens of the Tendo home had rushed out of the house and stood in horror at the sight of her. Akane and Nodoka had been the first to make a reaction beyond stunned horror.

Skuld looked on in horror at the future that she now understood to be all nearly unavoidable. It was filled with silence and sense of lamentation from its long gone creators. There was no life, mortal or not. As she watched the horrible scene she bore witness to it all crumble away silently into nothing.

Belldandy watched the meteor strike down a young woman with red hair in a similarly colored oversized Chinese shirt and black kung fu pants. The woman was lost in sorrow. Too distracted by the pain of her thoughts, she noticed the harbinger of her demise bear down upon her too late. Even in her last moments the poor girl was not allowed the mercy of a swift death this should have brought.

Urd came to know of the past. What had brought about the current events. What she saw was a plan to bring about an eternal paradise and peace in Midgard.

The last thing Ranma remembered was agony. Then the calls of two angelic voices. They were filled with a warmth he had never felt in her life. Now he found himselfself in an empty black void.

"Heh, guess I died. Wonder where the heck I am though. Don't look like either heaven or hell,"

"In any case, I think it's about time to boot up the system and get you started. Don't have all the time in the world at the moment, but if you can pull this off that might change in time," Skuld chirped as she tried to wash away her sorrow with the anticipation of trying out the joint project between her and her sisters.

Having said this, Skuld made a gesture causing several floating window like images straight out of some high budget sci-fi movie to appear with various images and writing on them. The one right in front of Ranma's face read [Welcome user Ranma Saotome to the game of your life]

Definite Title: _**Ranma the Game: Prepare to Die Edition**_ (Not actually a dark souls crossover, sorry)

* * *

{Suggested Music: 2001 a space odyssey (you know the one *wink*)}

Two figures with red hair face each other determined.

They're both female at the moment.

One wears a red Chinese silk shirt and black kung fu pants.

The other is dressed very skimpily and… has horns and a pair of wings!?

That's right! The story once thought lost is in the works to be given the treatment it deserves.

Not as a one-shot, but as a full blown story!

Old Title: _**Chaos Half**_

* * *

{Suggested Music: Ranma ½ season 1 opening}

Ranma Saotome. He was known as the greatest martial artist of his generation. He fought many battles against insane martial artist, jealous suitors, fiancés, the supernatural, a would be dragon prince, a would be phoenix god king, and more. In spite of all of this he is not known as the greatest of martial artist of all time. After all, his story ends after a big failure of a wedding. No one knows what became of him afterwards.

{Suggested Music: cha la head cha la}

That is, until now!

Join Ranma and the Z-warriors from the very start of DBZ. Humanity will not be taking back seat in this story!

Tentative Title: _**DB1/2: The Pride of Humanity**_

* * *

{Suggested Music: Over the Hills and Far Away}

Ranma Saotome vanished. Not a trace was found. This lead to a major conflict. One that would reshape the face of Japan.

"Just look what happened in Nerima! We can't allow a scene of such tragedy to befall others!"

"Saotome was nothing more than a wretch who played with their hearts and lead them to this!"

"If we are to prevent this from happening again… We must establish a new order!"

"Let us bring a new age of morality!"

Such were the rallying cries of those who would reshape Japan.

It has been many years since then.

Ranma is back and not a day older.

{Suggested Music: Shimoneta opening theme}

Now Ranma has to deal with the fallout of his disappearance in a boring world where the concept of dirty jokes doesn't exist.

Tentative Title: _**Ranma**_ _ **'**_ _ **s SOX!?**_

{Suggested Music: Star Wars theme}

In the last Universe after a tragic chain of events that lead to the death of the old omniverse.

("Director"): after the great reactions and feed back we got last year, we decided to give it another go.

(Reviewer) *Flips the bird*

(Intervewer): Really? What can we expect this year?

("Director"): A lot actually! This year we're throwing out all the old rules and going full bore!

Shinji Ikari sat there crying at her recent discovery.

A female Ranma Stands in grim determination as she is faced by the amazon council.

"All hail big sister Vert!"

(Interviewer): So the rating is going to be-

("Director"): NOT THAT FULL BORE, we'd never get that past the censors!

-BEEEEP-

{Stop music}

NEWS REPORTER: This was recorded just before a mob led by some of the reviewers from last year's release of Yuriverse broke out on set

Tentative Status: Uhhhhhh, get back to us next year?

* * *

AN2: now that you have seen them, here are some quick notes from me for each one

Ranma 1/2 x Sailormoon: Yes, this was in fact " _INSPIRED_ " by Sailor Ranko. Yes I know that this has been done a lot, but to be honest, this was what got me to start writing fanfiction in the first place. It's never been published and I want to sit down and give it a chance. Also, I should probably note that my inspiration was not positive... (while Sailor Ranko is enjoyable, there were a lot of things that bothered me about it)

Ranma 1/2 x RWBY x more: That is correct. more. This story actually does not have OCs. They were just renamed for various reasons (not least was the excuse for a team name admittedly). It should be noted that these characters did go through their respective stories to a point of divergence that resulted in them being in Remnant. By all means guess who they are. After all, two of them should be obvious.

Ranma 1/2 x Touhou: Before anyone starts correcting me about the capital, it has to do with the Touhou setting as it is my understanding that Gensokyou exists in an alternate timeline where Kyoto was still the capital. If I screwed up this fact on the Touhou front, please let me know.

Ranma 1/2 game: This is another old concept from before my first chapter on was written. In fact I had a 10k prologue written for it. too bad I didn't like some of it...

Chaos Half: yes it is coming back. It needs a new name so please give me suggestion.

Ranma 1/2 DBZ: This will be a fairly extensive story when I get to it since I plan to alter the story quite a bit. Note, Ranma 1/2 is the distant history of DBZ in my story.

SOX: not much to say besides that a friend asked me to include it as a half joke...

Yuriverse: Join the Yu- *bash* ok, ok! just give me a chance to have a joke here and there.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey there, sorry about the delay again. Not to mention that this is so short. Fact of the matter is I've been a little busy dealing with stuff and only last minute realized apr 1 was easter sunday. This meant I had 1 day less to work on this. 1 day I actually had off and was planning to dedicate a bulk of the writing for. Sadly, this resulted in messing me up even more. This meant I had to shelf what I was going to release today for a later time. However, I will say the following on the shelfed project. It will see a release within the next month... hopefully. Sadly, due to the time constraints and epic fail on my part of having not actually looked at the calendar until the last moment, I had to do a rather rushed job to release something today. So here it is. Hopefully I will be back to writing regularly soon.

* * *

{Suggested Music: This Means War by Nickelback}

~A war had been in the works for a long time~

-*Blood is offered to a magic array*-

~In this war, myths and legends from across the world and throughout all time shall do battle with the ultimate prize on the line~

-*The oath is given to the ritual as power gathers*-

~In this war, three mighty kings shall meet, knights will seek honorable combat, those consumed by madness and insanity shall wreak havoc~

-*from the center of the circle emerges a figure with an arrogant smirk*-

~And an assassin is here to show the meaning of chaos to all around him~

"Who are you, assassin?"

~And she intends fully to have her and his way with this war~

"Is that an order?" The young man replies as he cocks his head," If not, then I think I'll be going now~"

~ There are many things he'll hide as he proceeds while taunting all those around him even be they kings~

"This is a meeting of kings whelp, be gone"

Swords fly at the intruder who seemingly dances through them without effort all the while maintaining that all knowing smirk.

"Hooo, really? Wonder if there's room for a king slayer?"

~Will the Holy Grail war ever be the same?~

"Since we are to engage in battle, will you do me the honor knowing my opponent?"

"Sure, Ranma Saotome, former heir of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts. My legend is possibly one of the most obscure since it has only been about a decade since then"

"You would willingly reveal such, I am honored," The king of knights replied.

-"The Wild Grail War" Tentative Title

Fate/Zero and Ranma ½ crossover.

* * *

{Suggested Music: Final Fantasy 7- The Great Warrior}

Hidden away in a crystal filled cave in a remote region of the world is said to be a place of tragedy. The locals tended to keep to themselves on the matter, hiding its secrets within the hidden legends.

However, these people shall become the center of attention for three groups when a survey team reports this cave. It is overflowing with power. In fact, that alone would be enough to draw the attention of one of these groups. However it's the revelation of something else about this cave that catches the attention of all three.

Within the crystal there is a maiden who seems to be in mourning. Perfectly preserved and possibly even alive, she has been classified as an ancient.

Shinra now moves in to claim the site for a reactor. Sephiroth moves out of curiosity.

As for Cloud and the gang, they move to stop the other two. All three groups ultimately have one thing on their mind.

Claim the ancient!

However, none of them are likely prepared for what lies within.

Gaia could almost be heard laughing as everyone moves to awaken the wildest of her children. While the planet watches in anticipation, will the world be ready for Ranma Saotome!?

"The Wild Ancient has Appeared" Tentative Title

Final Fantasy 7 and Ranma ½ crossover

* * *

{Suggested Music: 1000% Sparking}

Ranma had fought many long and hard battles through out his life. The greatest being against the Phoenix King. It was believed that after this tale, he would find happiness eventually. Too bad reality can be quite cruel to some people. Ranma most all.

It isn't known why or what had happened, but Ranma disappeared all together one day and no one knew why. No matter how hard they searched. Ranma was no where to be found. Eventually, everyone gave up.

Xian Pu went home to marry Mu Tsu and granted their children the name Ku in honor of her now gone great grandmother, Ku Lon. She had passed away along with Happosai shortly after they gave up the search.

Akane was heartbroken. She eventually was able to recollect herself and move on. Though no one is sure what she is doing now. Kasumi went on to marry Dr. Tofu. Nabiki eventully married into the kuno family and essentially stole their fortunes when she later divorced Tatewaki. Soun would mourn the loss of his school.

As for the Saotome family, Genma had fled the scene shortly before the search was given up. Mainly because Nodoka was getting ready to use the pact against him. However, the Saotome name would not die. During the search, Nodoka learned of Ukyo's family situation and adopted her. This happened after Genma had fled of course. It wouldn't do for the panda to believe he had another person's life to ruin for personal gain. Ukyo went on to marry Konatsu. The couple, with the blessing of the matriarch, chose not to teach their daughter martial arts.

It's been well over a decade since then. Now some of the descendants of the wrecking crew are gathering in a single place. Mahora Academy may very well be the best place for the gathering of the next chaotic generation of the wrecking crew. However, will Mahora be able to survive the arrival of the redheaded amnesiac along with the young child genius teacher in training…

"Mahora meets THE wild horse" Tentative Title

Negima(manga) and Ranma ½ crossover

* * *

{Suggested Music: None}

The following is a preview of an upcoming release

Special project: "-"

Special Note: brought to you by special request

Ranma surfaced from the water with an unmoving girl in her arms. They were both soaking wet and Akane was currently naked. However, only one thing mattered to her. All that mattered was that Akane had not opened her eyes yet. Fear gripped the boy turned girl's heart as she dragged herself ashore and tended to her fiancé. She knew that if Akane was still alive, she would be very angry to wake up naked. So, once they were out of the water, Ranma took off her signature red shirt and went about putting it on the tomboy. Normally at this point she would put on another shirt and heat up some water, but she decided against this. She held onto her tomboy of a fiancé closely as if to will her to wake up and for everything to be ok. She contemplated giving some speech. The first words to come to mind were words of condemnation. Tears started to flow as she held onto the barely clothed girl. Those kind of words weren't the ones she wanted to say.

"th-thank you, Akane…" were the first words to finally be spoken as her tears ran freely. She drew the motionless girl into a desperate embrace," There are always things I've wanted to so say. Things that just won't come out because of how awkward I can be… I just am no good when it comes to words," she trembled a bit as she gently made her confession," There have been so many things I've wished to say, but the words I have for quite sometime now been holding back from you," Ranma buried her head into Akane's unresisting shoulder causing what she had to say next to be muffled," I love you…"

She remained like that as she considered what would come next. What would be left for her if Akane never came back. There would only be sorrow. She needed her. She wished dearly for her to live. However, it would seem the world would not relent. She wasn't sure what she would do, but it would have to wait until after she returned to Japan to-

All of her thoughts were cut off as she felt something new. She was being embraced. She opened her eyes to see the smiling face of Akane.

"My my, what a beautiful scene I have come across son in law," A familiar old voice broke in," It would seem that my efforts were for not," the old ghoul sighed. This drew the two's attention. Cologne, Shampoo, and Plum stood there watching. Shampoo had a neutral expression upon her face. However, they weren't the only ones there. Behind them stood a group of amazons keeping watch over Kiima," I had a bit of a change of heart after you all left. It took a little more time than I had wanted but I was able to convince the other elders into mobilizing our warriors."

"What have you done with my lord!?" the phoenix girl screamed out suddenly.

"My such a rash one," Cologne muttered as she shook her head. Ranma however took on a more grim expression as she set Akane down and stood to face the the woman who had caused so much trouble for her recently.

"He's," Ranma paused as she took a moment to force herself to admit to her actions," He's dead, I killed him."

"Liar! Even if my lord were to fall, there would still be an egg. What have you done!?" Kiima cried out desperately as she struggled the grasps of the Amazons near her. Cologne shook her head at this and pogo'ed over to her captive.

"Settle down, there is much amiss right now. However, that can wait, this cannot," Cologne reprimanded her prisoner. Kiima seemed ready to retort but was cut off by a strike from the elder. The winged woman immediately lost consciousness and collapsed into the grasps of her captors," That should do for now. Xian Pu, make your decision."

Ranma and Akane only stared at the strange scene before them. Ranma had considered interfering, but she quickly realized that she would be at too much of a disadvantage. She then became tense as Shampoo approached only to stop just out of arms' reach.

* * *

End Notes: These are not entirely new ideas, I've had them lying around for a while. I just didn't post them. Also, nothing is currently planned to go on the chopping block. You can expect to see the stuff from the previous trailers being released eventually. In fact I am working on some of them from time to time. Sadly, I do know I need to clear some of the current stuff before putting anymore on the plate. So to better progress the current stories, I would like to know some of the following:

1\. Should I take a more regulated release schedule, like 1 chapter a week instead of trying to shove chapters out ASAP(with editing, of course).

2\. Currently some of the stories I have posted are planned to be fairly lengthy, the confirmed shortest will likely be DCaROM!. Compounding this are plans for a sequel to at least one of these stories. That being said, should I consider shortening the stories (not be taking away from the main plot, but by removal of various side elements) and if so, which stories.

3\. Should I take time to do other stories before releasing a sequel.

4\. What do you think the number of stories being worked upon at a time should be? (clearly I hurt myself by spreading myself to thin with how busy my life can get at times...)

In any case, happy double and sorry for all the problems with my releases. Your feedback would be much appreciated and help me to make more reliable updates in the future.


End file.
